Never to late
by overtheyears
Summary: Lifting her head from the persons chest who she saw shocked her. SasukeXOC


**Authors note: No real plot....**

_Everything about him, drew her in. His pale skin. His raven colored hair. His onyx colored eyes. His silence. His determination. His rare smirk. Even his attitude. And all of this, he would use against her. All of this he would say just one thing and she felt like her world would crumble around her...all of this happened without any knowledge of him knowing. _

_No, she wasn't a fan girl. This wasn't an infatuation. She had known him when he was little. They use to be best friends. Always told each other they'd never leave each other and when they were old enough they'd get married. But that never happened. A week before the slaughter, she left. Leaving him without a hint of regret. She left the only thing she cared about just so she could kill. _

_Being a Uchiha was something she hated. She hated many things. The village, her parents, her family, the clan...Sasuke was the only exception. Around him she could be herself. Without all the expectations and nagging from her parents. At the age of six, she knew she loved him. Even though she was young, she wasn't stupid._

_When he had first walked threw the doors to the hideout he stopped mid step upon seeing her standing in the hallway. She showed no emotion as she watched him. But he on the other hand showed the complete opposite. His face showed immediate anger. He may have thought his eyes showed the same but they were completely opposite. As she stared into those dark eyes of his it gave away everything he felt. The pain, the hate, the disappointment, the abandonment. _

_From then on she was normally assigned to watch over him. If anything ever happened to him Orochimaru had her butt. If he wasn't training and he somehow got an injury, she was severally punished. In which he would beat her till she begged for mercy. Normally it would last for hours till she finally showed weakness. On occasion Sasuke was ordered to do it. The first few times he was hesitant but then his emotions slowly slipped away. His eyes became empty pools or black and there was never signs of anger or pain on his face._

"Karin...shut up...."

Karin glared over at her from the doorway. But she stopped the constant talking about how she's going to ravish Sasuke at night.

"Don't you have your own team to watch over _Rin_?" Karin spat out as she adjusted her glasses.

Rin stayed quiet. It wasn't because Karin had said something which she had no come back. No, it was because she wasn't going to argue.

Upon hearing Karin mutter a 'thought so' she was pinned against the wall. Rin held her by her throat. Ignoring the stinging sensation of her skin being scratch away by the red heads nails. Tilting her head, she lifted an eyebrow. Pulling her out and crashing her against the wall again, it created a dent of her body. By now Karin was loosing energy and it was getting harder for her to breath.

Oh yes, the two hated each other. Each for different reasons. Karin's reason: Sasuke stayed near Rin more than her. Rin's reason: She found Karin annoying.

"Rin, release Karin. Sasuke's injured."

Looking over her shoulder, Orochimaru didn't look happy. She waited though. Waited till she knew Karin was about to pass out from loss of oxygen. And once it came, she dropped her on the ground. Mentally laughing as the girl gasped for breath.

"Are you trying my patience girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

With that, Rin walked out of the room. Roughly hitting Sasuke's shoulder as she walked through the doorway. From the shadows in the hallway, she slowed her steps. The knot in her stomach tightening to a point where it hurt as she thought about Sasuke actually biting that girl. Touching her none-the-less. It angered her. Without thinking she punched the wall. Pebbles fell from the ceiling and chunks fell from the indent. Blood ran down her fingers and she stood there. Her black hair covering view of her sides.

The drops that hit the floor were quiet. Barely audible from the sound of her heavy breathing. Images flashed through her mind of childhood. A majority of them Sasuke's smiling face. It was then that she finally let her barrier down. It was then that she finally released her years of pent up anger, pain, and regret. It was then that she fell on her knees in a sign of surrender with tears sliding down her tan cheeks.

Continuously she punched the floor. Yet in the state of weakness, they weren't powerful hits. She didn't care who heard her whimpers and screams. She didn't care if they watched her either.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach she rested her head on the concrete floor. Gasping for breath she finally fell to her side. Going into the fetal position. She didn't get up as she heard footsteps coming closer to where she laid. She didn't stop when she was suddenly picked up and carried away. But through it all she didn't stop repeating the same fraise as when she had began : _I'm Sorry_

It wasn't until the person had sat down that she finally began calming down. They still held her against them as they slightly rocked back and forth. Rin's conscious was slowly slipping back to her with each deep breath for air she took. Lifting her head from the persons chest who she saw shocked her.

Sasuke looked down at her with a frown plastered on his face. His bare chest was wet and so was the edges of his shirt. Her mind froze and her instincts took over. She pushed herself up and crashed her lips against his. As she desperately moved her lips against his he took a while to respond. But he made up for it. Lifting her up into a sitting position he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his body. Feeling something warm run across her lips she opened them just a smidge. Sasuke pushed his tongue threw and started to massage her tongue.

Both of them were releasing the pent up feelings over the years. Breaking away for air, Sasuke laid her on his bed and climbed over her. The two looked at each other. Rin gripped onto Sasuke's neck and pulled him inches away from her lips.

"I love you, " she whispered.

In reply, Sasuke gave her a sexy smirk and went back to finish what they started.


End file.
